Hermione's Ring
by Alexia Mandragora
Summary: My first Play. Hermione and Draco Pairing, with Harry and Ron more than a bit dim. Its a bit melodramatic...okay, really really melodramatic, but enjoyable.
1. Scene One

A play about Hermione Granger

Scene 1 A Secret Letter

In the Gryffindor tower, girls dormitory. The time is 2-3am. Hermione is sleeping.

(Winky approaches Hermione) W: Miss Granger, Miss Granger, wake up! (prods Hermione)

HG: (sleepily) What? Who is it?

W: It is Winky, Miss Granger.

HG: (sits up suddenly, awake) Winky? What is it? Is something wrong? Is everyone ok?

W: Yes Miss Granger, although Colin Creevey fell into a vanishing step today. Madame Pomfrey says he should be alright by morning though. But that is not why I is sent here. Winky has a letter for you, Miss.

HG: From who? And why now?

W: Winky cannot say, miss, but it was to be delivered when no one else would see. (Gives Hermione the letter)

HG: (opens the letter and reads aloud) "Please meet me in the fourth floor corridor at 10:15 tomorrow morning alone. I promise I mean no harm to you. Send reply with house elf. (signed) Your Admirer" (Hermione appears confused and thoughtful) I wonder...

W: What is your reply, miss?

HG: Are you sure you can't say who sent it?

W: Very sure, miss.

HG: Very well then, I guess I'll go. It's probably just Padma wanting to ask me homework questions without Parvati finding out. But why couldn't she just say so? Why such secrecy? And why sign it "your admirer"? (snaps back to reality) Anyway, thank you for delivering the letter, Winky. Go get some rest now. You deserve it just as well as the next person, man, woman, or house elf. That's the whole point of S.P.E.W. after all, to treat you as equals.

W: Thank you miss, I'll go deliver your answer now. (Winky scurries off, Hermione lays back down to go back to sleep)

End Scene


	2. Scene Two

A play about Hermione Granger

Scene 2 Malfoy Won't Stop Staring!

Next morning at breakfast in the Great Hall. Ron Weasley sitting beside Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy at Slytherin table on other side of room

(Hermione rushes into the great hall and sits beside Ron.) HG: Morning Ron, morning Harry. HP: Malfoy was over here asking why you were late. HG: Malfoy? What could he want?

RW: (disdainfully) probably just looking for someone to curse at. (makes face)

HG: Typical Malfoy (sigh) What time do you guys have charms class today?

(Ron starts to answer but Harry interrupts)

HP: Hey! Malfoy's staring at us! (makes rude face at Draco)

HG: Really intelligent attitude Harry. Anyway, what time do you have charms?

RW: We have 10:00 to 11:45. (sarcastically) Not like you "gifted" people who go at 8 and get out at 9:45. (sticks tongue out at HG)

HG: Ron! If you just studied a bit more, you could be in a higher class! It's not my fault I pay attention to the professors and actually read ahead once in awhile! You just need to stop goofing off and pay attention! (Ron mumbles something rude about smarty-pants)

HP: Lets go, Malfoy won't stop watching us. It's getting unnerving. Besides, Hermione, It's already 7:50, you have to get to advanced charms and Ron and I have transfiguration from (looks at schedule) 8:00 to 9:50.

HG: Alright, see you at lunch. (sweeps out of the hall and up the staircase. Ron and Harry follow)

End Scene


	3. Scene Three

A play about Hermione Granger

Scene 3 Malfoy Loves A Mudblood?

At 10:15 exactly, Hermione rushes into the deserted fourth floor corridor anxiously looking around and checking her watch

HG: Hello? Anyone? I'm here. (questioningly) (dark figure steps out of the shadows to face Hermione)

DF: So you really did come, I was afraid you'd guess and not come to meet me.

HG: Malfoy? You called me here? I don't believe it!

DM: You should. I sent a letter with a house elf and I signed it "your admirer"

HG: (amazed) you did send it! But why? Looking for someone to rage at?

DM: I would prefer that you called me Draco under the circumstances.

HG: What circumstances? Why did you call me here?

DM: To give you this. (approaches her, moving her against the wall and kisses her passionately)(Hermione pushes him away, making a disgusted face and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand)

HG: Ewwwww! Couldn't you just have cursed me? It would have been less foul!

DM: But Hermione, I love you! (disappointed)

HG: You WHAT?

DM: I love you Hermione, I have since the very first day I saw you. I had to keep up the pretence I hated you so you wouldn't get suspicious of me before the time was right to tell you. Believe it or not, it hurt me more every time I had to curse you or call you an evil name.

HG: But why tell me now?

DM: Because I couldn't wait anymore! I care about you too much! You can't imagine how many times over the last six years I've wanted to kiss you like that!

HG: MALFOY! You are a lying, cheating, womanizing, disgusting creep!

DM: (devilish grin) But I'm cute and loveable!

HG: (thoughtful) cute, that's true.

DM: Then you like me?

HG: yes-no-maybe-I don't know! Give me a few days to sort it out. Meet me at 2pm on the next Hogsmeade Saturday in the Three Broomsticks. I'll be thinking more clearly by then.

DM: Alright. But Hermione?

HG: Yes?

DM: Can I kiss you goodbye?

HG: Absolutely not! (slaps him and storms away) Goodbye Draco! (angrily)

DM: (smiling) She called me Draco, finally! (sobers and touches his cheek) But she sure is unpredictable! (smiles again) but she's going to meet me in Hogsmeade! (walks slowly away)

End Scene


	4. Scene Four

A play about Hermione Granger

Scene 4 Getting It All Straight

Hogsmeade, Three Broomsticks pub. Draco enters, looking around. Hermione is sitting alone in the far back corner with hair pulled back under hat as to be unnoticed. Draco sees her and goes to sit across the table from her

DM: Good afternoon Hermione.

HG: Hello Draco (weak smile)

DM: So, have you been considering my proposition?

HG: I wasn't aware it was a proposition. I thought it was just straightening out what happened last week.

DM: Well, in a way it is. I do want it straightened out. Therefore, I propose that you and I should date. What do you say to that?

HG: But Draco, we're 17. We're only sixth years. We're not old enough to date exclusively.

DM: Yes, but my parents were married at the end of their seventh year. Harry's parents married in their seventh year. If you think that's early, I know for a fact that Cornelius and the first Mrs. Fudge started dating in their fourth year, and were married secretly at the end of their sixth. They lived in separate houses for an entire year while they were married so that they could finish schooling. No one knew until He-who-must-not-be- named killed her three years after. Fudge married again two weeks later. Everyone found out because it turned out he'd been having an affair since the spring semester of his seventh year, but didn't want to break up his marriage. He had to get a new marriage decree and it went public that he'd been married before.

HG: See Draco, that's the problem. Even if I was sure I wanted to date you, I know your reputation. You'd date other girls and tell me it was just a cover-up because you didn't want anyone to know that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin were dating. Eventually you'd run off with another girl, probably a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw, and leave me back at Hogwarts all alone. I know what you're doing, and I don't want to follow that plan!

DM: All right, I see your concern, and I have a solution. Here it is: we date in secret for two months, in which we both appear to be single. We are, however, allowed to flirt, but I promise you that I will not kiss any girls but you, no matter how cute they tell me I am, provided that you promise not to fool around with Ron or Harry.

HG: Not to what?

DM: Oh right, like I don't know that you hang around with two guys all the time. I don't trust either of them. Anyway, if we give those promises and manage to stay together for two months, we will begin telling people that we are dating someone seriously, but not tell them who. If we withstand that for a month, we'll tell the world, and I promise never to date any other girl as long as we are a couple. Sound fair?

HG: Well...I guess that's fair, but I have a few rules as well.

DM: Yes? Go ahead.

HG: First of all, after the first week we are allowed to tell our two closest friends we are dating but not tell them who until we tell everyone else. Second, when we are together, Crabbe and Goyle are not in the area. If you want, I can banish Harry and Ron as well. Third and last, you may not call me a Mudblood under any circumstances. Alright?

DM: Is it an agreement? Are we dating?

HG: Not until we sign a contract.

DM: A contract? To date? Are you nuts!

HG: No. It contains all of our rules. I've been writing it as we've been speaking. If the contract is broken, the relationship is over. At the end of four months, we'll decide if we need a new contract.

DM: If we must.

HG: Yes we must. (pulls contract from under table) Sign here and here

DM: (signs with large loops and flourishes) (sighs) There. Now you sign.

HG: Alright, (takes out quill and signs both places) Now we're officially a couple.

DM: Hermione?

HG: Yes Draco?

DM: Sometimes I think you must be crazy. But I love you all the more for it!

HG: (smiles weakly) really?

DM: Absolutely. Want to visit the shrieking shack?

HG: Sure, but how do we avoid being seen?

DM: Easy. You go up the hill alone around the first bend, and I'll follow a few minutes later.

HG: Alright, meet you there!

DM: Wait! One second.

HG: What? (impatiently)

DM: Could you take that dreadful hat off and let your hair out? I love seeing it flow free in the wind. (smiles gently)

HG: (bright smile) Of course ...dear.

DM: See you in a few minutes!

Hermione leaves, Draco sits back down

End Scene


	5. Scene Five

A play about Hermione Granger

Scene 5 Hermione's Unexpected Announcement

one week later in the great hall. Ron and Harry are sitting together at the gryffindor table. Draco is watching from the Slytherin table. Hermione comes in and sits between Harry and Ron.

HG: I've decided to start dating seriously.

RW: (spits out pumpkin juice) YOU WHAT?

HG: I've decided that I'm old enough to date exclusively.

HP: How did you decide that?

HG: (very calmly) I just did, that's all. I am sixteen after all.

RW: (spluttering) Why didn't you say something?

HG: I just did.

RW: Alright then, Hermione, will you go steady with me?

HG: No.

HP: But Hermione, you just said you were ready to date!

RW: Yeah! What he said!

HG: I've already chosen some one. Harry, pass the pumpkin juice please.

RW: What? Who? When?

HG: Last Hogsmeade Saturday.

HP and RW: (simultaneously) WHO?

HG: Mercy sakes! You sound like a couple of owls. I'm not telling who.

HP: Why not?

HG: because he isn't from our house.

RW: you didn't go getting involved with that bloody Hufflepuff Chaser, did you? The one who looks like a constipated horse?

HP: (snorts) constipated horse? Perfect description, Ron.

HG: No, and I refuse to say any more. (owl post arrives and a letter is dropped at Hermione's place)

RW: Who's it from, Hermione?

HG: It's personal. But I have to go. Girls(to Lavender and Parvati)...Hold these two. (she flees Gryffindor table and heads towards the hall. Harry and ron make to follow her, but Lavender and Parvati charm ropes around their wrists and pull them back.)

RW: Hey, Draco's leaving too! Why does he get to follow her?

L&P: (look at each other and shrug) We don't know, we weren't ordered to hold him!

Harry and Ron fight their bonds, but it's no use. Lavender and Parvati are holding them tightly

End Scene


	6. Scene Six

A play about Hermione Granger

Scene 6 Lipstick on Draco's nose(the first clue)

Draco half-run, half-walks into the entrance hall. He stops, looking around for Hermione. Suddenly, an unseen force pulls him to a broom closet where Hermione is waiting. He enters and closes the door behind him

HG: I thought you'd never get here. I had to use Accio to get you here. And trust me, I've never used the spell Accio Draco before.

DM: Well, study up on it, because I hope you'll use it a lot!

HG: What did you send me the owl for?

DM: Well, the sign out sheets for the Christmas holidays go around this afternoon, and I wondered where you were planning on going.

HG: Well, I was going to stay here with Harry and Ron, and you?

DM: I was wondering, ummm, would you like to come to Malfoy Manor with me? My parents would love you if they knew you like I did. Plus, with my mom's charity work and my father always popping in and out of the ministry, we'd have plenty of time alone together. (devil grin)

HG: Draco, I just don't know. Your parents hate muggle-borns like me, and Harry and Ron would get suspicious.

DM: My parents hate muggle-borns, but once I explain that you and I are dating, they won't regard you as a muggle anymore. And as for Harry and Ron, just tell them you're going back to the muggle world for Christmas. No one needs to ever find out.

HG: Alright, I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll think about it, and when the sheets go around in last class, I'll decide. I'll owl you at dinner with what I decided.

DM: Ok, that seems right. But please Hermione (takes her hand) think of all the fun we'll have. My mum is gone almost all morning and afternoon, and when my father leaves before 10 in the morning, he's always gone until supper. We'll have the entire manor to ourselves for almost the whole vacation!

HG: Draco?

DM: Yes Mione?

HG: (confused) Mione? DM: Yes, that's my special name for you, provided you like it.

HG: I love it, anyway, what about when we are out of the Manor, what if someone sees us and tells?

DM: When we do leave the Manor, which won't be often, we'll travel in a dark coach. Anything we go to will be parties held by close friends of my father. Anyone there will keep the secret well. Anyway, we won't be going to more than a few things outside of the house anyway. Mostly it will be evening functions hosted by my mum and dad. Besides, we'll be alone all day, we won't be thinking about other people, right? (devil grin) We'll be, shall we say, preoccupied?

HG: I know exactly what is going through your mind, Draco, and I think I'd better go now. A broom closet isn't exactly the best place to show our affection. I'll send you an owl at dinner to tell you what I signed for.

DM: Alright. Goodbye sweet Mione! (kisses her on the cheek, and then the other cheek, and then on the mouth)

HG: (breaks away) I really have to go now Draco! You'd better wait a few minutes though, it would cause a commotion if we came out of a closet together. Besides, you have lipstick on your nose. You'd better wipe it off before your next class! (slips out of closet) Ron and Harry are waiting for her

RW: what were you doing in a broom closet?

HG: (lightly) I got lost. Wrong door. I thought I was headed to McGonagalls office. Goodbye! (breezes away)

RW: She certainly is crazy. She's been to McGonagalls office thousands of times! How could she get lost? Right Harry? Harry?

HP: (distracted) Hey Ron? Please tell me that isn't Draco Malfoy coming out of that same closet with lipstick on his nose.

RW: (whirls around) Hey! It is! DRACO MALFOY!

DM: (looks around for who called his name as Ron rushes over to him)

RW: what were you doing in that closet with Hermione?

DM: I wasn't in that closet with Hermione, I was looking for some Magical Mess remover to take this lipstick off my nose. Someone thought it was a good joke to curse it on there so I couldn't remove it. You must be hallucinating, I went in there after she came out. The last thing I want is to be trapped in a cupboard with a mudblood.

RW: Bull! We know everything!

DM: (slightly unnerved) You do?

RW: Yes! You forced her in there to rage at her because she's muggle born, and she fought back and cursed that stupid lipstick on your nose. Then you modified her memory and sent her out! Now we can't even question her because she doesn't remember it! YOU STINKING FILTH!

DM: Whatever, sure that was what happened. (stalks away leaving Ron seething and red in the face, with Harry laughing)

End Scene


	7. Scene Seven

A play about Hermione Granger

Scene 7 Not Some Stupid Girl!

In the great hall for dinner. Hermione sitting between Ron and Harry. Owl arrives at Slytherin table for Draco Malfoy

HP: Hermione, I see by the signup list that you aren't staying here for Christmas. Where are you going?

HG: What does it say on the sheet?

HP: Destination undisclosed. Come on, you can tell us!

HG: No, I can't. It's secret. In a few weeks, I'll tell you. January 23rd, actually.

HP: What happens then---- (Interrupted by a shout from the Slytherin table. Everyone turns to see who else but Draco Malfoy, dancing Vincent Crabbe around the area.)

DM: She's going! She's going! She's really going!

RW: Probably some stupid girl agreed to go somewhere with him for the holidays.

HG: (angrily) She's not just some girl! (gets up and stomps angrily away)

RW: What got into her?

HP: Must be some friend of hers from her stupid advanced classes. I wish she'd tell us where she's going though.

Several times, the two try to catch up to her, but over the next four days until the holiday break, she either ignores them or refuses to answer their questions. On the day the sign outs leave, she gets into an unmarked coach with a hooded figure and drives away without so much as a goodbye

End Scene


	8. Scene Eight

A play about Hermione Granger

Scene 8 A Malfoy and A Mudblood?

At the Malfoy Manor. Lucius and Narcissa greet them at the door.

DM: Hi Mum, Hi Dad.

LM: Is this...Hermione Granger?

DM: Yes dad, it is

LM: But she's, she's...a mudbl-

DM: NO! I mean, no, she's not. She's my girlfriend.

LM: She is?

DM: Yes. She Is.

NM: Alright then, let's get her settled. Hermione, you said you are?

HG: Yes ma'am.

NM: No need to call me ma'am, your practically one of the family now! Call me Narcissa.

HG: Alright...Narcissa.

NM: If you aren't comfortable with your rooms, just let me know and we can move you wherever.

DM: Actually mum, dad, she'll be sleeping in my bed. We discussed it on the way here.

NM: But where will you sleep then, Draco?

DM: (devil grin) In my bed.

NM: (pales) Together?

LM: Now, now Narcissa, the boy is seventeen. You remember the goings on when we were that age don't you? We would have never batted an eyelash. Come now; let's get her settled in Draco's room.

DM: Alright! Come on Mione, we've got things to take care of. We have to get you comfortable. (As Lucius and Narcissa walk out, Draco whispers in Hermione's ear) Verrrry comfortable. (devil grin)

End Scene


	9. Scene Nine

A play about Hermione Granger

Scene 9 The First Big Fight

Two weeks later in the Malfoy Manor, Hermione and Draco seen in Draco's bed. Draco wearing black pajama pants, no shirt, Hermione wearing large green and silver plaid pajama's and a red baseball cap

HG: I love your school pajamas, Draco.

DM: You can keep them Mione, I never wear them.

HG: I like your hat too, it smells just like you.

DM: That's my lucky hat. I used to wear it all the time.

HG: I really don't want to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow.

DM: So don't. We'll get married and stay here. My family can afford it.

HG: Are you crazy? My parents would kill me. Besides, what about school?

DM: Don't need it.

HG: What do you mean we don't need it?

DM: Well, we love each other don't we? We've proved that enough times since we came here. We can live like this forever.

HG: Draco, I have to finish school, and so do you. A lot of people are counting on us. Plus, after the 23rd, we can tell people that we're dating. Then we can be seen in public together. No more hiding in broom closets.

DM: Alright then. Mione, I have a present for you.

HG: For me?

DM: Absolutely. (takes small box out of bed stand) Here you go.

HG: (opens it) Oh Draco, it's beautiful! box contains ring of twisted gold and silver, with a ruby and an emerald. Initials DM are in the emerald and HG in the ruby. I love it. (fumbles, trying to put it on.)

DM: Here, let me. (takes ring and slips it onto her finger) Just think, at the end of seventh year I'll be doing this again, only then I'll be asking you to be Mrs. Hermione Malfoy.

HG: You really want to marry me?

DM: (jumps up) Of course! In fact, marry me tonight! If Fudge can keep a secret marriage through a year of school, then so can we.

HG: Draco, you know we can't do that yet. I'm sorry.

DM: (angrily) Why not? Don't you love me enough? I thought you did!

HG: (pleadingly) Draco, please, calm down. I love you but I can't marry you. We're still too young for that.

DM: You didn't feel that way last night!

HG: Calm down! What would make you think that?

DM: (storming mad) If you were pregnant, I'd have to marry you! And you've certainly had plenty of chances to get pregnant too! In the coach on the way here, in that closet at Fudge's party, plenty of times in my room, and once or twice on the dining room table! You love me enough for that, but not to marry me!

HG: Draco, we would be in such a mess if I were pregnant.

DM: (in an absolute rage) Why? Afraid to have my baby? Is that it? Would you be afraid to tell your precious Harry and Ron that you were having a Malfoy's child? Or have you been doing them too? Could I even be sure it was mine if you were pregnant? How many other guys have you been sleeping with behind my back? How many, Hermione, How many?

HG: (cowering on the bed) None, Draco. I never dated before, I've never been completely alone with a boy, and I've never kissed anyone else. You are the first boy I ever loved like this.

DM: (stops in the middle of the room, calmed down a bit) I am?

HG: Yes, Draco, and now I'm scared to death of you. I'm going back to Hogwarts today instead of tomorrow. (moves around, gathering her things) We need some time apart, Draco. I need to reconsider this relationship. (takes off the ring and lays it on the side table) Here's your ring Draco. (takes off hat and gives it to him as she walks out the door) and here's your lucky hat.(shuts door)

DM: And here's to giving a damn about you! (throws hat across the room and falls back onto the bed covering his face.)

End Scene


	10. Scene Ten

A play about Hermione Granger

Scene 10 Mistake?

Back at Hogwarts on January 22nd, Hermione pulls Draco aside in the Entrance Hall

HG: Malfoy, we need to talk. DM: (sullenly) About what?

HG: About the fact that we were supposed to announce our relationship tomorrow, and about the fact that I've been sick the last three days in a row.

DM: You WHAT?

HG: I've been sick. Mostly before breakfast.

DM: Oh no, we've really got problems now. I told my mum and dad we broke it off because you liked some other guy. Now their going to doubt it's mine.

HG: Malfoy! I never said I was sure! Besides, it could be something else, but I'm too afraid to go to Madame Pomfrey and find out.

DM: Alright, Saturday we'll go to the Healer in Hogsmeade.

HG: Together?

DM: Together. I also think we should announce our relationship tomorrow, just in case.

HG: Ok, but Malfoy, what if I'm right?

DM: Then I'll marry you. I take full responsibility for my mistakes.

HG: So now I'm a mistake? Thanks! (stomps off angrily)

End Scene


	11. Scene Eleven

A play about Hermione Granger

Scene 11 Will You Marry Me, Mione?

Sometime later that day a message was posted in Gryffindor tower. It read: "Friends of Hermione Granger please meet tomorrow at 7pm in the abandoned fourth floor classroom for an announcement." A similar notice was posted in Slytherin, with Draco's name. At the appointed time, Hermione and Draco met outside the classroom before going in. Draco took Hermione's hand and said:

DM: Well, this is it. In a few minutes we'll announce a relationship on the rocks with no where left to go, all because of a wild thought.

HG: Is that how you see this?

DM: Yes, don't you?

HG: Actually, no. I see a girl who is still standing with a man she loved. Then she saw his other side and got scared. He blew her off, and now she's trying to deal with the consequences.

DM: You really are scared of me?

HG: Yes, Malfoy, I am.

DM: Why?

HG: Ever since you threw that temper tantrum in your room that day, I've been afraid to love you, for fear it will happen again, and then I'll get hurt instead of your lucky hat.

DM: Oh Hermione, is that why? I promise that I'll never hit you or physically hurt you in any way. I just inherited the Malfoy temper. My dad's the same way. Will you forgive me?

HG: Yes, I forgive you. Right now we have to go make an announcement.

DM: (takes something out of his pocket) Let's do this right this time. (puts the ring on her finger) Will you marry me Mione?

HG: Not yet, but someday. (smiles)

DM: Well then, lets go! enter classroom, holding hands

End Scene


	12. Scene Twelve

A play about Hermione Granger

Scene 12 The Big Announcment

Hermione and Draco enter classroom with various Gryffindors and Slytherins, all looking rather confused at why they are there

DM: We called you here today to make an announcement.

HG: You are probably wondering why you were called together, rival houses that you are.

DM: Anyway, we would like to announce that we are engaged. (silence, confusion spreading around the room)

HG: To each other. (collective astonishment) See? (holds up hand where the ring sparkles)

RW: Hermione, are you crazy?

HG: No, Ron, I'm in love. (smiles) chaos erupts

End Scene


	13. Scene Thirteen

A play about Hermione Granger

Scene 13 Thinking like Gred and Forge

Great hall, Hermione is sitting alone at the end of the table. Harry and Ron enter and sit across from her.

RW: Hermione, what possessed you to date Malfoy of all people?

HG: (coolly) I can date whomever I choose.

HP: But a Slytherin?

HG: There's nothing wrong with Malfoy. I love him very much.

RW: Did you kiss him?

HP: (smacks Ron) Stupid, what kind of a question is that?

RW: What? I want to know!

HG: Yes, I've kissed him. Now if you'll excuse me, I have something to take care of. (Draco comes up behind her and takes her hand. They walk away together)

HP: They must be going into Hogsmeade. Come on, lets go upstairs and get the Invisibility Cloak. Then we can take the secret passage and catch up to them.

RW: Great idea, Harry! We're beginning to think like Fred and George.

HP: (under his breath) I'm not sure that's a good thing.

They rush out of the hall

End Scene


	14. Scene Fourteen

A Play about Hermione Granger

Scene 14 Pajamas

Draco and Hermione walk out of the healer's, obviously relieved.

HG: Allergic to your pajamas! That's strange, I wonder why I didn't react at the Manor.

DM: Probably because I was wearing them.

HG: True, but I wore your school pajamas, and they never bothered me then.

DM: You never wore them all night though.

HG: True enough. Anyway, I'm glad that's over.

DM: Me too. So what happens now? Do we tell everyone we broke up, or do we try our relationship again?

HG: I don't know, what do you think?

DM: I think we should try again.

HG: Alright, we'll try again then.

DM: Care to go for a butterbeer with me?

HG: Of course.

DM: Let's go then!

Hermione and Draco walk out of scene as Harry and Ron pull off the invisibility cloak behind them

RW: Allergic to his PAJAMAS!

HP: Calm down Ron, they'll hear you.

RW: But how could she have been around his pajamas! She should have never even seen him in his pajamas! She shouldn't even know he has pajamas!

HP: Ron, calm down. The point of the matter is that Hermione must have thought she was pregnant and so they went to the healer. How could that have happened? She's never been alone with Malfoy as far as I know.

RW: Harry! Christmas holidays! She must have gone to Malfoy Manor! That's why she's been so secretive! She must have been dating him for months!

HP: Ron, I think you may be right! She must have started dating him long before they made their announcement. I wonder how long she's been wearing that ring. Maybe she put a spell on it so only she and Malfoy could see it! She's definitely smart enough to!

RW: We have to confront her. We have to find out how long she's been dating him and whether she went home with him for the holidays.

HP: Alright, let's go.

Harry and Ron hurry down the path

End Scene


	15. Scene Fifteen

A play about Hermione Granger

Scene 15 The Second Big Fight

Hermione and Draco are lying on the shores of the lake, discussing the events of the past few weeks

HG: Well, that was definitely a relief.

DM: If you say so.

HG: What do you mean, if I say so? Aren't you glad?

DM: Well, actually, no. If you had been pregnant, you would have married me.

HG: Do you really want to marry me that bad?

DM: Yes, Mione, I do.

HG: You want to marry me so bad that you actually wish that my life had been messed up? You would rather let me drop out of school to become a mother, just so I would marry you? I don't believe this!

DM: Why not? I have a right to want you to marry me!

HG: You know something? Even if I had been pregnant, I still wouldn't have married you for just that reason! I would have rather become a single mother who never finished school than marry you! All you see me as is another conquest, isn't it? You decided you wanted me, and you didn't stop till you had me in bed! That's all you wanted, isn't it! After you got me to marry you, you'd probably run off with some other girl, some other challenge, someone else stupid enough to love you! Malfoy, you are not worth my time! (stands and runs up the grass to the school.)

DM: Oh man, not again! That girl has got a temper worse than mine! (walks over the grounds towards the forest)

End Scene


	16. Scene Sixteen

A Play about Hermione Granger

Scene 16 Hermione Starts Fresh

in the great hall for supper that day. Hermione is sitting by Ron. Harry has not yet arrived.

HG: Well Ron, I've made a wonderful decision today.

RW: (darkly) What, going to run away with Malfoy?

HG: Ron, that's ridiculous! I've sent him on his way. He was too much trouble anyway.

RW: Hermione, that's fantastic! owl arrives for Draco

HG: In fact, the owl I sent him with his ring just arrived. Draco opens the letter, catches the ring before it falls out, and scans the first few lines. His face turns paler than normal and he rushes out of the hall, nearly running into Harry

HP: What was that all about?

RW: Hermione just sent Draco his ring back.

HP: You did? Good for you Hermione!

HG: (modestly) Well, I had gotten in too deep and I just didn't want to deal with it anymore.

RW: Well, I think you did the right thing.

HP: Me too.

HG: Maybe now I can get on with studying for finals.

RW: Now that's the Hermione I know!

End Scene


	17. Scene Seventeen

A play about Hermione Granger

Scene 17 But My Final, Professor!

Hermione is sitting in charms class two weeks later, taking her last final, when the Professor McGonagall comes to the door

PM: Professor Flitwick? May I see Hermione for a minute?

PF: Of course Professor. Hermione?

HG: But my final!

PF: How many questions do you have done?

HG: Well, I have them all done, but I was checking my work.

PF: Bring me your parchment and go with Professor McGonagall.

HG: Yes Professor Flitwick. (Hermione gathers her things and takes her scroll to the front of the room. She leaves with Professor McGonagall.)

End Scene


	18. Scene Eighteen

A play about Hermione Granger

Scene 18 Save Malfoy!

Hermione is in Professor McGonagall's office. She is sitting in the chair in front of her desk, while Professor paces the room.

HG: What is the problem, Professor? Why did you remove me from my finals?

PM: Miss Granger, we received an owl a few minutes ago. It was from Draco Malfoy. I understand that you two were romantically involved. Is this correct?

HG: (blushing) Yes, Professor, it is. But we broke up several weeks ago.

PM: His note stated that he had finished his last exam and was going home. He also mentioned that, and this is a direct quote, "that seeing my sweet Mione every day and not being able to touch her is a terrible fate, worse than death. In fact, dying would be a better choice." This has led me to believe he might be contemplating his own death. I asked several of the students, and at last Parvati Patil was able to provide me with the information that the one he referred to as "Mione" was yourself. Now I am forced to ask you if you know anything about him that might save him.

HG: (weakly) He really said that?

PM: Yes, Miss Granger, he really said that. Now, what do think would save him?

HG: Me?

PM: you have guessed correctly. You should go to him immediately and talk him out of this plan. As much as I disapprove of inter-house romance, and as much as I dislike Mr. Malfoy and the Slytherins, I still would appreciate your going to speak with him. I can make the arrangements for you to leave in one hour's time to go directly to Malfoy Manor. Will you go?

HG: Umm, yes?

PM: The answer is not a question Miss Granger, it is a statement. Will you go?

HG: Yes, Professor, I will go.

PM: Then go now, and pack what you need. There will be a coach waiting for you in Hogsmeade at 6:00 sharp. Meet it on time. You have my permission to leave school grounds.

HG: Thank you Professor.

PM: Don't pause, hurry! You may save Mr. Malfoy from a terrible fate.

Hermione rushes out of the room to pack her things. In exactly one hour, she is in Hogsmeade to board the coach

End Scene


	19. Scene Nineteen

A play about Hermione Granger

Scene 19 Draco Again

Hermione is on the steps of Malfoy Manor. She rings the doorbell. A stiff- looking maid answers the door)

Maid: Yes?

HG: I would like to see Mr. Draco Malfoy, please.

Maid: He won't see guests.

HG: Please tell him Hermione is here to see him. Perhaps he'll relent to see me. Maid: Yes Miss. Please wait. (She goes for a second and then returns) He says he will see you for five minutes only.

HG: Alright.

Maid: This way please. (Leads her to Draco's room and opens the door.) Miss Hermione to see you sir. (leaves and closes the door) Draco is sitting in a chair facing the window, away from Hermione. She stands just past the doorway

DM: (bitterly) What do you want? Come to break my heart again?

HG: Professor McGonagall told me about the letter you sent her and what you said about me.

DM: So?

HG: I wanted to make sure you hadn't done anything stupid. (Draco turns his chair to Hermione. His face is covered in scratches and bruises and Hermione rushes to him) Oh Draco, what happened?

DM: That's the first time you've called me Draco since Christmas vacation.

HG: What does that have to do with anything?

DM: It means a lot to me, but after I got so upset, you started calling me Malfoy again.

HG: That doesn't matter now, what happened to your face? (crouches beside him and tenderly touches his cheek)

DM: I tried to drop your ring in the forbidden forest to get rid of it. I nearly got killed getting it back.

HG: But why did you go to get it back?

DM: I realized that it was my last hope of ever having you again.

HG: Draco, that ring means nothing to me. I'd rather have you safe than anything.

DM: Is that true, Hermione, or are you just saying it to make me feel better?

HG: Well, when I was saying it I didn't mean it, but after I heard it come out of my mouth, I knew that it was the truth. I truly love you Draco, and I always will.

DM: Marry me then.

HG: Don't go starting that again, you know I can't marry you now.

DM: Why not? HG: Because, I'm still in school. Besides, I'm sixteen. I won't be seventeen until Easter break next year.

DM: So? I'm seventeen. We can be married.

HG: Draco, I will not marry you. That is final. Stop asking me!

DM: (standing up) Why not! Why can't I ask you to marry me! If you really loved me, you'd marry me! If you cared at all, you wouldn't put me through this! You don't care! You don't care at all! (breaking down, sitting again with his head in his hands) Please tell me you don't care, please tell me you don't love me anymore. Please don't put me through this again. All I want is to feel the touch of your hand against my skin. All I want is to marry you so that I can keep you forever. All I want is to love you again! (almost crying)

HG: (sitting on the floor by his feet. Reaches up and caresses the back of his neck) But Draco, I can't tell you those things because I'd be lying to you. I do care, I care very much. But I can't marry you yet. I refuse to marry you until the end of seventh year. You have got to understand that. I will not marry you.

DM: (looks up from the floor) But I won't live without you. I'll die, waste away here in this lonely house. At every door it whispers your name. I can't even sit on the bed anymore, because when I do, I see you sitting there, smiling like you always did, and my mind screams to bring back my sweet Mione. I remember everything that happened Christmas break, and it makes life so hard to bear.

HG: Draco? I think we need to sit on the bed. I think you need to sit there and know that I am still by your side.

DM: Come with me. (Draco stands up slowly, takes Hermione by the hand, and leads her to the bed. She stands there, until he pulls her down on his lap.) Mione?

HG: Yes Draco?

DM: If I kissed you, would you stop before it went farther because you'd get scared like last time?

HG: No, Draco, I wouldn't be scared, but I won't go farther because I just couldn't have a baby now.

DM: Are you still afraid that you would have to tell people you're having a Malfoy's child?

HG: I never was, but right now my focus is to finish school. I have to pay all my attention to that.

DM: Will you spend the summer with me here, sweet Mione?

HG: I'll stay with you for a few days after term ends.

DM: A few days?

HG: Yes. I have to go back to the muggle world to see my parents. After my graduation, who knows what I'll be doing? I want to spend this last summer at home. But right now, I have to go back to Hogwarts. Term isn't over yet, you know.

DM: I'll come with you, if you want.

HG: There's nothing I want more.

they leave the room arm in arm

End Scene


	20. Scene Twenty

A play about Hermione Granger

Scene 20 Lipstick Again?

in front of Hogwarts. Ron and Harry are waiting for the coach to bring Hermione back. When it stops, she gets out with her hair all ruffled, her robes mussed, and her shoes on the wrong feet, but smiling

RW: Hermione, what happened to you? You're a mess!

HG: (smiling) Nothing major, Ron. You're a boy, you figure it out! (goes into castle)

HP: I wonder what that's all about.

RW: Hey Harry, look at that. Draco Malfoy gets out of the coach with a hood covering most of his scratches and such. He heads to the castle Hey, Malfoy what are you doing!

DM: (looks up at them and grins) Great girl, really. Of course neither of you would know that like I do. (walks toward the castle but stops and turns around halfway, still grinning) By the way, I wiped the lipstick off my nose this time! (continues into the castle)

RW: (astonished) Well, would you look at that. What did he do this time?

HP: Never mind Ron, we don't want to know. Come on, lets go up to the castle.

they head up into the castle

End Scene

End Play


End file.
